


The Blood of the Father... (Various Yandere Supernatural X Blessed Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Yandere, Yandere Various
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Faith Winchester, that was her name giving to her by her mother Mary and Father John Winchester. She is blessed by the hand of God. A war is coming and (Name) is the only one who can stop it.But she will have trials on her way. Many will fall in obsessive love for her. The girl who was born to save the world from eternal damnation. But who will save her..?





	1. (Name)

[Hello My Sexy Readers, the first chapter is finally here. So let's do this. I hope you enjoy.] 

(Mary's POV) 

I pushed hard as I was in a barn with my husband and two sons. God did this hurt. I swear I am never putting myself through this again. I did not know why I let John get me pregnant again. God, the first two were bad but now I am in a barn giving birth to my baby girl. And gosh did it hurt. I was in so much pain and my daughter was taking her sweet time coming out. I was originally was not due for another two weeks. But John said oh let's go on a week long road trip it be fun. And of course in the middle of no where my water breaks in the car and John carried me to a barn that thankfully was mostly clean for a barn and here I am giving birth. 

Dean and Sam were sitting in the hay stacks while I gave birth. I kept my eyes on them so they don't wander off. I feel another contraction and heat someone it was unclear who since I was in so much pain.

One more push, that is all you need and (Name) will be here. 

I was confused but I gave one final push and then I heard the soft cries of my baby girl. I lay back in relief. She was here (Name) was here. We were planning on naming her something else. But (Name) just sounded so right for her. I take her in my arms as John wrapped her in his jacket. She is perfect. 

"(Name), I love you so much." I tell her kissing her little forehead. 

She looked up at me with her wide (Eye color) eyes. She just stared at me and I knew I would never let anything hurt my baby.

"(Name), I like that." John says smiling lovingly at (Name) who open and closed her mouth. 

(John's POV) 

I smiled at My beautiful baby girl. I don't know why but the first second I held her I was filled with want to protect her and keep her forever. But that is probably how all fathers feel with their daughters. I smiled at her as she laid in my wife's arm wrapped in my jacket. She is so perfect, like she was blessed by God himself. 

[Lol she is :3 sorry couldn't help myself] 

(???'s POV) 

I watched from the shadows as (Name) was born it is my job to protect her. But I felt something different in me that I have never felt before it was love and all I wanted to do was take (Name) and keep her to myself forever and always. There is no way I will let any harm come to her. And I will never let anyone but me be with her. She is mine and mine alone. I will kill anyone who gets in the way of me and her. Even her own family if I must. I swear this. 

[DUN DON DON!!!!!!! End of Chapter one. You have just been birthed into this world and now there are already people after you. What are you going to do young reader? Though I don't mind all this cause you cannot do much in your infant state but there will come a time. 

Anyways I hope you enjoyed. And can you guess who the two mysterious people who were talking the ??? One and Bold one? 

If you guess them you get a cookie 

Stay sexy~]


	2. The Fire

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS!!!! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN LIKE FOREVER AND THAT IS WHT I AM SCREAMING BECAUSE I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE!!!! Anyways this is where everything starts the fire and maybe a fe other things before that. I don't know but let's do this!] 

(No one's POV) 

They made it home and Mary was tired. They had gone to a hospital ten hours after (Name) was born and got her all checked out. (Name) was as healthy as she could be. And that made both John and Mary very happy. Dean and Sam are talking about how they could not wait for (Name) to be big enough to play with them. Mary said that will feel like forever to them but really it be only a couple of years. The two boys groan. 

What they Happy family were unaware of was the two beings watching them with dark eyes. They want something and that something was the innocent baby girl. They wanted (Name) to their selves and they will do anything to have her. Even kill off the entire Winchester family and isolate the girl till she has no one else to turn to. All they have to do was wait and they will have dear (Name) all to theirselves and no one will stand in their way. Not on this mortal plain or in heaven or hell. 

(Mary's POV) 

I just got done feeding (Name). She is such a sweet child, but she has quite the set of lungs on her when she is hungry. I lay her down in her crib and kiss her cheek. I tell her good night and turn on the night light before turning off the main light. I walk out and see John putting Dean and Sam to bed. They smiled at me and hugged me. 

"Mama, can we stay up?" Dean asks. 

I shake my head. "Nope growing boys need sleep to grow big and strong like there daddy." I say. 

They pout and I smile at them picking up Sam and John picked up Dean. 

"Time for bed my sweets." I say tucking Sam in, followed by Dean. I kiss their cheeks and walk out with John. 

"I am going to bed." I tell my husband. 

"I am going to watch the game see you soon honey." He tells me. 

I nod my head and head to our room. I lay down in bed after making sure that the baby monitor is working. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Everything seeming so perfect... maybe to perfect- 

I wake up to odd sounds coming from the baby monitor. I stand up and put on my robe and head to the nursery. There I see John. Oh he is taking care of it. I rub my eyes and then head to get glass of water. When I made it downstairs I see John in his chair and I run upstairs someone was with my daughter. I ran up and into the nursery then screamed. 

(John's POV) 

I wake up to hearing Mary screams and run up to her scream. "Mary!" 

That is when I see her attached to the curling and then she burst into flames. I panic and hear (Name) crying. My Daughter, My (Name) is in danger I grab her and run to Dean and Sam's room. I hand (Name) to Dean. 

"Take your sister and get out of here." I tell him. "Protect your sister and brother." I order. 

He nodded and did so.

(Dean's POV) 

I carried (Name) out and S rushing after me. We made it to the car and sit down. I watch as our house was engulfed in flames. (Name) starts to cry. I rock and sang to her soothingly. She soon stoped and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I stroked her cheek. 

"It is okay (nickname) I will protect you and so will Sammy." I tell her. 

(oh god this chapter is so sad!) 

(Sam's POV) 

I watched my brother and my (Name) as our house burned. I was worried for (Name). What will she do without a mother. I don't know how to take care of a baby... But I know I will learn so I can always take care of her and protect her. 

"I love you (nickname)." I tell her stroking her cheek gently as well.

(???'s POV) 

I watched as My (Name) was safe for now. I almost went down there to save her from the fire and take her with me to a better place. But I restrained myself from doing so. She needs to grow up with her family for now. But I will still watch over her. 

(Different ???'s POV) 

My plan is working perfectly. One less Winchester is out of the way. Soon My (Name) will be mine. I have waiting thousands of years for her I could wait a few more. But in the end I will have her. And I  will make her mine and mine alone. No one will stand in the way of that. No angel, No Monster, No spirit, No Demon, No human, and most importantly No God. She will be mine it is only a matter of time.

[WOO CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! I hope you enjoyed my spin on it and thank you all for being so patient. Stay tuned stay sexy)


	3. Years Later

[Hello, My Sexy Readers! I am finally back with another update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.]

(Name's POV) 

I smiled as I got dressed in my costume for the Halloween party. Sam is just finishing his first degree, and he is then going into law school. Me on the other hand just started college. I have only just been accepted here, I was lucky as I got into the same school as him. I smile as I put the final touches on my costume. I trill around and smile. It is perfect. I then head out, I am dressed like red riding hood. The costume u made by hand. I got very good at sewing from patching up Dad, Dean, and Sam after hunts. I see Sam pull up in his girlfriend's car. I smile and wave at him before getting in the back seat. 

"You look great, (nickname)." Sam says. 

"Why thank you." I say grinning. 

"Come on guys to the bar, we get half off if we are in a costume." Jessica says. 

I nod and we are soon off. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Red Riding Hood who really was a badass mahma jama-

I drink my beer grinning. I look at Same who has his scolding face on. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Your to young to drink." Sam says. 

"Come on Sammy!" I say a bit annoyed. "Me, you, and Dean has beers all the time before. Dad made sure we knew our limits." 

"That's not the point, (Name)." He says. 

I scoff. 

Jessica came back with shots. "Is everything going okay guys?" She asks. 

"Just peachy." I say standing up. 

"(Name).." 

"Stuff it Sam, I am not in the mood." I say heading out ready to walk home. 

I have a shitty apartment, but it was better than living with an overprotective brother all the time. I walk down the street alone. And I swear I am being watched by someone. I always have felt like this whenever I was alone, but I always shake it off. I am probably just paranoid after a whole life of hunting. I make it to my apartment and the door was unlocked.. That is strange, I know for a fact that I locked it. I open it up and pull my dagger from my boot. I walk down the hall and to my bedroom. That is when I hear rustling in there and kick the door open before slamming into whoever is in my room. Whoever it is dogged. I growl and stand up and I slashed at the man he fell over and I pin him to the ground ready to kill him. 

"(Nickname)! (Nickname)! It's me!" I hear the familiar voice. 

"Dean!?" I snap turning on my light. 

"Hey, your still good." He says smiling. 

"And your an ass." I say getting up off of him. "What you want?" 

"What no hug got your big brother?" Dean asks, I just glared. 

(Dean's POV) 

I sighed at my stubborn sister. She as soon as she could walk and talk, wanted to be on her own and do things on her own. But I know her all to well and know under the rough crust of hers. She is all soft and warm. Like a apple pie. 

(Mmmmmm Dean you making me hungry) 

"What do you want Dean?" She asks taking me by my hand. "Take of your shirt." 

(Oh Reader you want those sexy ass man chest ;3 Jk XD unless your like me and think dean should always be shirtless >X3 ) 

I smirk and slowly remove my shirt. I always loved when she patched me up. Feeling her soft, but rough hands on my bare skin. Showing such gentle and care. It is a real turn on. I don't care that she is my sister. I loved her for so long. But waited for her and I will wait till the end of time. But she will be mine. No matter what. No matter who I have to kill. I will make sure of it. 

"What do you want?" She asks again as she cleans the wound. 

"Ah come on, can't I come and see my baby sister?" 

"No you can't." She says stabbing the needle into me as she starts to see me up. 

"Your right... Dad he's missing." 

That made her stop. "How long?" 

"Long enough." 

"Let me talk to Sam. He needs to know as well." She tells me. 

"Okay." I say and she finished sewing me. "Let's go." 

[YAY!!!! I finally updated something! (Throws Confetti!!!!) anyways I hope you enjoyed and  Remember to stay sexy!]


End file.
